


Smosh Babies... Literally

by AhkmenrahForever



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahForever/pseuds/AhkmenrahForever
Summary: It's Ian and Anthony's one year anniversary, and Anthony finds himself a present that he never thought possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smosh Babies... Literally](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233038) by AhkmenrahForever. 



> So I wrote this story awhile ago and said that I was going to put it on Archives. Well, this is me putting a much better version of the original on Archives. Sorry it wasn't published sooner, and if you're new to this and want to see the original (for whatever reason), then go check it out on Wattpad.

_**~Anthony's POV~** _

The smile never leaves my face as I drive home to my beautiful boyfriend. Today marks one year of us together. It's been the best year of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. In my lap, I hold his present for being able to put up with me for over a year. It's something he's said he's wanted for awhile, but no one ever got for him. I grin at myself, knowing for sure that he'll love it.

I pull into the garage and set Ian's gift in the seat next to me. I have to leave it in the car and make sure that I can get it inside without Ian seeing.

I get out of the car and close the garage before walking into the house. "Ian?" I look around and see Ian nowhere in sight. Suddenly, I hear a noise coming from the couch. "Ian?" Very slowly, I move towards the couch, expecting to find a sleeping Ian. What I see is  _not_ what I expect, to say the least.

"What the hell is this!?" I ask, shocked. On the couch sits a very confused looking baby. "Ian!" I shout. This must be his doing. He's told me how much he wants a kid, but every time I refuse. Surely though, there's no way in hell he went out and adopted a fucking baby.

The baby looks up at me. "What are you looking at?" I ask it, rudely. Suddenly, the baby's lips quiver. "Oh don't you start crying on me now."

Too late.

The baby starts wailing. "Shit!" I pick up the baby and try to comfort it. "IAN!" I shout again. Where the hell is he? It's unlikely that he, of all people, the biggest kid lover of all the Smosh crew, would leave a baby unattended.

The baby continues to wail. "What's wrong with you!?" I shout at it, holding it at arm's length from my face. As a bad smell hits my nose, I grunt in realization.

"I hate babies," I groan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the change, I call David, also known as Lasercorn, and tell him about my discovery.

"What do you mean you found a baby?"

"He was just sitting on the couch! And I have no idea where the hell Ian is."

I can hear David sigh on the other end of the line. "Fine, I'll be right over."

"Thank you so much, David." I hang up and look at the baby. He has big, blue eyes, just like Ian. I tilt my head a little. He also has fluffy, brown hair like Ian. I shake my head. It must just be a coincidence. There's no way that Ian turned into a baby. That's impossible.

I set the baby next to me and he sucks his thumb and leans on me. I pat his head and the boy closes his eyes so I can't see how much they resemble Ian's. I think about Ian and wonder where he could've gone.

I take out my phone and text him.

 **Anthony:** hey babe. where r u? i miss u and need ur help :(

I wait for a reply, but it never comes. I look back to the baby boy who looks like Ian and sigh.  _Where is Ian?_ I ask myself. I can't help but worry about him, then wonder about where the baby came from.

What if it  _is_ Ian?

How did this happen? Why is Ian a baby? I miss my Ian.

Then, I hear a phone buzz. I look down at mine, but I see no notifications. I look around and see Ian's phone and look at it to see my text that I just sent him a minute earlier. I gasp and look from the phone to the baby. This is Ian's phone. It was on the couch, where I found the baby.

What the hell is happening?

I rub my temples with my index fingers. I'm getting a headache from all of this stress. I have no idea what's happened to Ian, or where the hell this baby came from, or why he looks so much like my boyfriend. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. I know I miss Ian a bunch right now, and maybe that's what's causing this little boy to look like Ian. Maybe he looks completely different. Hell, maybe he's a ginger. I have no idea what the fuck is happening in my head right now and I don't know how to stop it.

Finally, after half an hour of my suffering, I hear a knock on the door. Careful not to wake up the baby, I walk over and answer the door.

"Thank God you're finally here," I say.

David looks around. "Where's Ian?" He asks.

I sigh. "Okay, so..." I look at the baby. "I think the baby  _is_ Ian," I whisper. David looks at me like I'm crazy, which I probably am. "I mean, it sounds really crazy. But I mean, Ian left his phone on the couch, where I found the baby, and I haven't seen Ian since I left, and Ian wouldn't just leave a baby unattended." David frowns.

"Yeah," he crosses his arms. "Maybe he's just out buying something for your anniversary," he says. I shake my head.

"There's no way he wouldn't take my phone. Besides, this little baby looks  _just_ like Ian. Like have you seen him?" He shakes his head. I motion for him to follow me and I pick up the little Ian look alike. As he wakes up, he spots David and smiles. David's eyes widen.

"Okay, so he does look  _a little_ like Ian."

"A little!?"

"Okay, so he's an exact look alike. But I'm still not completely convinced it's Ian."

I sigh. "Well, maybe you're not, but I am," I say. "I don't know what happened, but Ian wouldn't just leave me worried like this unless something serious happened. So either this is Ian, or he's fucking dead." A tear escapes and my voice cracks as I say, "And I'm  _not_ willing to accept that he's dead."

David sighs. "Well how the hell would something like this happen?" He asks.

I shrug and hand him the baby. "I don't know, but I really think that this is Ian."

The baby starts to cry and looks back at me. He holds out his hands and tries to get me to take him. I sigh and take him from David. "Hey there, buddy," I say. He leans over and kisses me and I grin. Slobber gets all over me, but I don't mind. I hear David aww and I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

David chuckles. "I believe you now," he says. He rubs the baby's head. "I definitely think this is Ian."

I smile. "I agree."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David and I agree that he should stay with me and baby Ian until whatever happened to Ian is reversed. We look up to see if anything like this has ever happened before with no luck. "So this has never happened before?" David asks, almost as annoyed as me.

"I guess not," I say, crossing my arms and giving up. David bounces baby Ian on his lap. "Uggggh, what the hell, Ian?" I say to him.

David frowns. "Yeah, what the hell?"

Little Ian giggles and I must say, it's the cutest thing I've ever heard.

"Hey, maybe this won't be so bad," David says.

I smile and shrug. I poke Ian in the stomach and he grips my finger. I kiss his head. "We'll see."


End file.
